japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Adella
Adella is a minor character from The Little Mermaid (film), it's sequel, including the third film and TV Series. She is one of Ariel's sisters. Background 'Adella is the daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. In extension media released from 1989 onwards, she is the fifth daughter of King Triton. Bonus features from the DVD release of the prequel, however, states that Adella is the third of Triton's seven daughters. Personality The prequel film establishes that Adella is mostly seen as boy-crazy, often dreaming about boys and flirting with them. In the books, she tends to be shallow and vain and she has many dates with merboys. :Live Action Film Appearance She has a goldenrod tail and wears a chartreuse green seashell bra. Her black hair is tied in a ponytail with a pearly hairband and headpiece that both match the color if her tail. Her appearance varies slightly in the TV series, where she wears a gray hairband and animated to be somewhat heavier than her sisters. However in both the original (aside from one brief moment in the Daughters of Triton song) and prequel films and the coloring pages, she has the exact same figure as her sisters. :Live Action Film The Little Mermaid (film) Adella appears at the beginning of the film, where she is performing the song "Daughters of Triton" alongside her other sisters. Afterwards, she only has a few cameo appearances alongside her other siblings. The Little Mermaid 2 Adella makes a small cameo appearance at the beginning of the film. She attends the christening of her niece, Melody, and is seen in a group shot with her other sisters. The Little Mermaid 3 : Ariel's Beginning Adella first appearance in the film is as a young girl. She is relaxing in a cove alongside her sisters and parents, but is forced to flee when pirates attack. Adella's mother, Athena, is killed in the attack, which devastates the family. As a result of his grief, Triton bans music (Athena was a noted lover of music), and has Adella and her sisters be strictly raised by their governess, Marina Del Rey. As a teenager, Adella learns from Ariel about a secret underground club called The Catfish Club. She secretly attends it alongside them and starts dancing with a fat male sea slug, but is caught by Marina and punished by Triton. At the end of the film, after music is restored to Atlantica, Adella is seen kissing a merboy. Live Action Film TV Show Appearances The Little Mermaid Most of Adella's appearances are cameos alongside her other sisters. She is obviously chubby when sketched for the series. In the episode "Trident True", she is the victim of a practical joke courtesy of Urchin. When she tries to comb her hair, she ends up having a bad hair day. At the end of the episode, she presents Triton with a father's day present, and it is implied that she gives him the same thing every year. Quotes * Relationships King Triton Knownable Relatines *'King Triton' (Father) *'Queen Athena' (Mother/dead) *'Attina', Alana,Aquata,Arista,Andrina and Ariel (Sisters) *Prince Eric (Brother In Law) *Melody (Niece) Trivia *Her name is a feminine form of "Adam". *In Little Mermaid 2, there are actually two versions of Adella. One version has a hefty Adella, drawn similarly to how she was in the TV series, but at a later time, that model was scrapped to resemble the one in the third film. *Adella explicitly states that she is two years older than Ariel, making her seventeen in the third film and eigteen in the first film, also possibly implying that she and Arista are twins, as Arista was also seventeen in the third film. *Adella has a special intrest in boys. *In the original movie, Adella was the heftiest of all the sisters, and since then her size has varied. During the TV series, her weight was exaggerated to make her quite chubby. Since then however, Adella's body was greatly reduced to resemble Ariel's. *Adella is 19 years old. *Her sisters say she's boy-crazy. *Her hobbies are talking about boys and dancing with Sluggie. *Her pet peeve is when Andrina makes fun of her. *Her biggest fear is that she will never be kissed. *Her favorite color is light green. *Her favorite food is sea cucumber sandwiches. *Her favorite genre of music are romantic ballads. *Her favorite musical instrument is the violin. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : ??? (TV Series), ??? (first film), Sayaka Narita (third film) *'English' : Sherry Lynn (TV Series), Tara Strong (Third Film) all information on Adella came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Adella Gallery Category:Disney characters